Broken Souls: Annie Cresta
by hidden-behind-the-stars
Summary: This is going to be a series. It's the lives of victors after they won their games. This installment being Annie Cresta, of course. And it's not really like other people's stories. Please read, it's my first fanfic! I'm not very good at summaries... :D Totally worth the read.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so... I realized once I got on my iPod that there's no italics and that is really confusing with all Annie's flashbacks. So I decided to put hyphens (these things - I hope their hyphens) around the memories so people on iPods can understand better... I hope you guys like this, it's my first fanfic and I'm trying to get used to this.**

Everyone mourns for the dead tributes, the twenty three tributes who will never see their families, never go home. Everyone sends dirty looks the way of the victors, wishing that their family member or friend, had come home.

But what about the victors?

What about the boys and girls that "survived"? What about the ones who lie awake at night, wishing that they could outrun the memories of the past? What about them? Who ever cries over the loss the victor has had to taken? No one.

Why?

Because the victors have a "perfect" life. That would be the answer. Their alive. The memories keep them awake at night are ignored by the others that see them. They were innocent once too. They were the ones that have to deal with the mind-numbing pain that is their "new and improved" life.

Who cares about how Haymitch Abernathy feels, who cares about the nightmares that may haunt Johanna Mason? Who can feel the pain of the rest: Enobaria, Cashmere, Wiress, BeeTee, and all the others who share the pain only the victors know? Who even thinks their human anymore?

Who cares about their life?

Who cares about their romance?

Who cares about Annie Cresta?

Noone, that's who.


	2. Chapter 1

The hunger games weren't easy.

But when I became a victor, all I knew was that I'm going home.

When they pulled me out of the arena, they bared my skin. My head was fuzzy, I felt as if I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, trying not to fall into the deep abyss.

_-I was running. My heart was pounding- this was almost the end. Maybe life would be like normal- all I had to do was win. Could I win? The only peson left was the one girl that was chasing me. Diamond, from district 1. She had a knife, a shield. All I had was a bow, with two arrows. Maybe this was my end._

_Soon we were on the edge of a lake. I sent out a final burst of speed, urging my body forward. If I were to get in the water, I would win. I could feel it. I was close, only a few feet between me and the edge of the water._

_Pain sliced through my ankle, I fell. I landed in mud and rolled over. Diamond pinned me down, laughing. "This is your end!" She laughed gleefully. Her eyes were full of insanity as she raised her knife. "I'm going to win. This'll be fun!" She giggled._

_I couldn't let her win. I couldn't die because of the bloodlust of this one sixteen year old girl. I would be the winner. This would be her end, not mine._

_I grabbed a rock that was close, bringing it towards her head. "I will win!" I growled out as she lost her grip. She screeched in anger and twirled her knife on me again. "NO!" She lunged, banging the butt of the knife against my head. I fell to the ground and grabbed another rock, lunging at her.-_

"She's not unconscious yet, she's close." The voice seemed close- it was a man's.

A woman responded. "One second..."

_-I rammed the rock against her skull and she screamed. Blood seeped from the wound_ _as she fell. She wasn't dead yet though. After a few seconds, she jumped again at me and grabbed my hair, smashing my head against a boulder. My vision disappeared for a second. Then I saw everything again and remembered my counterpart- the male district 4 tribute- Vetro Wilks- an twelve year old boy. I heard again the last conversation we had before his death:_

_"Annie, will you promise something for me?" He had whispered, his ocean blue eyes on mine in fear._

_"Yes, of course." I had replied, holding him- I was sixteen. I was like his older sister.-_

Pain shot through my leg as a needle shot into my leg.

"No..." I moaned softly, groaning.

"It'll be okay." The woman reassured me as soft hands held me down.

_-He took a deep breath. "I won't win. I know it. Annie- don't talk." He instantly quieted me. "Win. Promise me you will win- for me."_

_"I promise."_

_Seconds later, Vetro was dead. A career had smashed an axe through his head. I had to win- for Vetro._

_I pushed her away and grabbed her knife that lay in the water, the waves lapping over the blade, cleansing it of death. It wouldn't be clean long. I turned to Diamond and attacked her, pushing her to the ground and holding her throat with one hand while repeatedly stabbing her with the knife-holding hand._

_"You won't win! I promised, I will win! Victory is mine- for Vetro! For my family! For my district!" I screamed, ignoring the cannon that signaled Diamond's death, eventually running out of energy and falling on my side, sobbing. "Vetro, Vetro, Vetro... I won..."-_

I had started crying again, "Vetro..."

"Now." A needle punctured my skin and I fell into the deep painless abyss of unconsciousness.

The next time I awoke, I was alone. I was in the apartment- the one that we had stayed in before the games; Vetro, Finnick, Mags, and me. The whole room was decorated in blues and greens, an attempt to remind me of my district.

_-I ran through the cobbled streets of district 4, racing my little brother to the reaping. He's four, doesn't realize the importance and darkness the reapings hold. He's happy, who cares if I'm seventeen and I'm chosen in the reapings? At least he'll have some good memories of his older sister._

_I hold him and wait out of the lines for my mother. She comes and takes him before smoothng my dress, a beautiful green that's said to bring out my eyes. I then go to the Peacekeepers, who take my blood before sending me to the roped off section where the seventeens go. I smile weakly at my friends, finally nervous- what if I'm chosen? What will happen? I'll die._

_The time passes until eleven- time for the reaping to begin. The mayor repeats the speech he has to give every year, never changing it, always the same. Then the escort- Julius Wilks- goes to the microphone._

_"Welcome to the reaping for the 70th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" He turned to the girls ball and pulled out a slip. My heart skipped a beat in fear as Julius wet his lips._

_"And the female tribute for district 4 is..." Not me, not me... The thoughts ran through my head, dying when the name rang through the silent square, "Annie Cresta!"_

_All eyes turn towards me in my circle of friends. My younger sister starts crying from the thirteens but I walk up to the stage, my body numb, my mind full of jumbled thoughts._

_This has to be a dream, it can't be real. I can't be a tribute- it's not possible. Not- possible! As I look to the stage again, my eyes met the stunning sea green eyes of Finnick Odair. The nineteen year old victor of the Sixty-Fifth Games. He watched me, eyes full of pity. My eyes sweep to Julius and I shake his hand before waiting for the name of the tribute to accompany me. I take one long look at the district I'll be leaving._

_The town is nice- we're a favourite of the Capitol. Not too big, as our district is smaller than others. The hills rise once the town ends, on one stands the twelve houses of the Victor's Village. Trees speckle the land then the wide open sea swallows the land in the distance. Will I ever see the sun again?_

_Will I?-_

I sit up in the bed but don't move, reluctant to leave the safety the bed provides. Winning the Games could be a dream- what if it was? What if... What if I haven't even gotten into the arena. I look around the room then start crying when I realize this isn't a dream. I have won, I have killed, I will go home. I won't really be Annie Cresta from district 4, I'll be Annie Cresta the victor.

There's a knock on the door. I watch the door as it slowly opens and the old woman, Mags, steps in. "Annie?" She smiled, seeing that I was awake. "Are you hungry sweetie?" She watches me, waiting for an answer. "Annie?"

I don't answer. Am I hungry? Does it matter anymore?

Mags leaves after that, closing the door and I hear whispered voices outside my room. I hear snippets of the conversation.

A man's voice, "Why? They... okay... are you... right?"

"Talk... maybe... listen." Mags.

Silence for a couple seconds before there is the sound of footsteps. The door opens again, a head poking in. Instead of Mags, as I had expected, it is Finnick.

"Annie? Are you okay?" He came in, his bronze hair falling in those sea green eyes. "Annie?"

I don't answer. I don't know anything. I can't...feel.

He comes into the room, closing it softly. I notice little things- things I wouldn't have noticed before the Games. The Games make you value the little things. The way Finnick's hair is untidy- sticking out in many different ways as if he just got out of bed. The way he walks. When he sits, the way he watches me before speaking. The slight tilt of his mouth as he smiles reassuringly, as if he's completely put together yet trying to hide the broken pieces beneath a curtain.

"Annie, why won't you talk?" Why won't I? Why would I? "Annie..." He softly puts his hand on mine. I look at his hand, loving the reassuring warm, caring feel of it over mine. Then I remember who he is. Who he really is.

_-It was the day for training. Our mentors should be there at the breakfast table yet Finnick's seat is empty. We begin eating, Mags talking animatedly about how we should try to be part of the Career pack. To show off our talents now. Get them to side with us. She told us that I would have an easier time than Vetro because I'm older and more likely to win. Neither of us talked- we were scared of the other tributes, especially the Careers (the boys were very large and the girls looked very cruel)._

_Suddenly, Finnick burst into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mags, I was..." His eyes rested quickly on Vetro, "busy with work." He finished his statement. I could tell Mags knew he was lying, so did I. Yet Mags eyes were full of pity whereas I couldn't fathom pitying him for playing with all those women._

_He winks at me, a large smirk on his face. My face twists in annoyance and he shrugged casually before sitting down beside Mags and I. He started getting an abundance of food. He looked at me, "What has Mags told you two?" His hair stuck out in a bunch of places- bedhead. He'd probably just gotten out of bed with whatever _her _name was._

_" More than you've cared to share." I answered bitterly, smiling to myself when his eyes widened in surprise.-_

I pulled my hand back quickly then cursed to myself when Finnick smiled widely. "A reaction, I'm breaking down the victor's walls!" He laughed.

I watched the wall quietly, annoyed. He didn't help me win. He was probably sleeping with everyone that would as he paraded about the Capitol. I looked away from him, wanting to hit him.

But I couldn't. I wouldn't be the monster that hurts others, I won't speak so that I will never hurt anyone ever again.

I will not be a piece in the Capitol's games.

**Review Please! I hope the hyphens helped. Answer the poll if you want another Broken Souls! I can't decide who I should do next!**

**:D Love reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Happy day! So, by the way, these next couple chapters will probably be put up once a day just because I want to get them up. I've had them on my computer for forever and I just want it off. I'm having a hard time with any inspiration for the next couple chapters, with the Victory Tour being in the fifth. So, please continue reading.**

**Thanks for your reviews!  
**

Over the next three days, I was paraded around the Capitol. The interview with Caeser Flickerman was cancelled because everyone was afraid I wouldn't speak and I'd make a fool of myself. They had a right to be afraid. We returned to district 4. The cheers were defeaning- I knew they hadn't expected me to win. They were making up for their doubt from earlier.

In the back, I noticed that some people didn't cheer. Vetro's family. Three girls, all under twelve, stood crying, each hanging onto their mother. One older boy held the youngest Wilks, he was the only other Wilks in the reaping. Then Mrs. Wilks eldest child stood holding her, older than eighteen.

All of them had tears in their eyes.

Mags and Finnick took me back to the Victor's Village. I wondered what Victors did when they weren't in the capitol...

_-I stood in the rain, begging people for food. My father was deathly ill and my mother had to care for Almeda, my little sister. Noone could work and we had no food. At seven, I was the only one available for a job in my family. Even with work, we still didn't have enough food. So I begged._

_An older woman, Peg, walked by. She was a victor and no longer had to go to the Capitol. She had gone while Mags was sick one year and at other times just to go. She'd won the 49th hunger games at eighteen._

_She looked at me and kneeled close. She had an umberella so she wouldn't get wet. "Hon, why are you out here?" She asked, her voice sad._

_"We have no food. My daddy's sick and mummy's caring for Almeda." I whispered to her through chattering teeth, the cold water soaking through my clothes._

_Peg nodded and pulled out a large loaf of bread, "What's your name, little girl?"_

_"My name's Annie." Then I remembered what my father had told me about saying our last name when we introduce ourselves. "Annie Cresta."_

_Her face fell. "I know your family. I'm so sorry."_

_A younger man ran by and grabbed her arm, stopping and looking at her. "Peg? What are you doing?" He looked at me disgustedly. "Don't talk to the poor, Peg. Just give your food and hurry on, before they see."_

_Peg's eyes filled with fear. "Annie, hon, take this bread and hurry home, please." She shoved the bread in my hands and left quickly, following the man. I stared after her before turning and running home.-_

I went into my home, not returning Mags and Finnick's goodbyes. As soon as they disappeared down the street, I walked to the Victor's docks, situated at the end of the lane (which was the closest to my home). I sat on the dock, my legs curled against my chest and cried.

I cried for the death of Vetro, the child who had been murdered in the arena.

I cried for the loss of Annie the poor girl, who had been lost in the Capitol.

I cried for what the future would bring.

And lastly I cried for Annie the Victor, the cold shell the Games had left.

_-School had just ended. We were going to the square to watch the 63th Hunger Games. The scenes were on large screens, showing the deaths that had occured that day and the major events. I was only twelve, it had been my first reaping. A girl one year older than me had been reaped, my best friend, Alease. It was the third day._

_Alease had been alive when I went to school._

_But on the screens, it showed her death. She was sleeping and it was day. She'd been exhausted and was on her own- the Career pack had split up the day before. The entire square watched as a twelve year old girl was beheaded. Many people were crying softly, trying to hide their tears._

_I screamed, the tears pouring out. My mother reached for me but I ran. Then strong arms wrapped around me, holding me. I cried into the arms, wishing that it was Alease holding me. But when I looked up, I saw green eyes, not her blue. The boy that looked at me had bronze hair that fell in his eyes. Finnick Odair. He was two years older than me so we had never spoken._

_But now he held me in his warm embrace as I cried into his chest. "Sh-she's d-dead!" I sobbed out and he stroked my hair._

_"I'm so sorry. I wish she wasn't. She was very brave though, she was very very brave..." His words didn't stop the sobbing, the crying. What words could stop an eleven year old's sobs? As far as Finnick knew, none.-_

I stared out at the sea, the color of Finnick's eyes. He'd been different before the Games. He'd loved, he'd cried, he'd cared. The Games change everyone: for better or worse. For both Finnick and me, it was for the worse. He acts out, however. I am just a shell of a person.

All I have are memories. All I am is a body with a soul that has been scarred beyond retrieval.2

_-I looked at the rest of the Careers- Diamond, Golden, Haylee, and Erroc. This year howeer, we had other districts in with the Careers, kids with special skills. Lidea from district 3, Yero from district 5, Meakyl from district 7, and Ueg from district 11. Everyone was over the age of fifteen. Except Vetro, who was in the Careers because I had begged them and I was a master with the spear._

_They laughed and talked together yet any child could see that each was taking in the others weaknesses. The others- Lidea, Yero, Meakyl, and Ueg- spoke often to try and gain the true Careers approval. It wasn't going to work, it never would. Everyone knew that._

_Afterwards, I ran into Finnick. He hadn't spoken to me since the night before, he was mad that I had spoken back, that he'd been caught. His eyes were filled with pain. "Listen, Annie. You don't understand what I was doing. You may never understand. But, please, don't hate me for what I do while I'm in the Capitol."_

_I looked at him, anger flaring. Maybe I just don't know what it's like for him because he's never told me. "Maybe if you told me, I'd understand!" I yelled, getting closer; a challenge. Finnick watched me, his eyes holding my face as he examined me._

_"I can't tell you." He whispered, his eyes sad. The sadness had a tinge of a deeper emotion- fear.. "I can't tell anyone."_

_I laughed bitterly, "Oh, look, Finnick Odair's scared! Ha! Never thought I'd see the day when Finnick Odair is scared to tell someone something! Afraid to do as he wants!" I laughed again, mockingly this time._

_Suddenly, Finnick grabbed my upper arms. I thought he would hit me but instead I felt his lips on mine. His body crushed against mine and then he pulled back. The kiss had left me breathless, I was stunned. His kiss had chased all my doubts away yet all I could think of was how many girls he'd kissed before me. "I'm sorry, Annie. I can't tell anyone else they'll be hurt."_

_I slapped him, "Don't you ever kiss me again, Finnick Odair. I'm not going to fall for you." I whispered warningly and left, feeling confused. Why had Finnick Odair's kiss made me feel breathless and like butterflies fluttered in my stomach.-_

I watched out at the sea, watching how the light played in the waves. Green and blue mixed between each other, slipping and twirling like a natural forgotten dance. The sea met the bright blue sky on the distant horizon. On the other side, near my feet, the water lapped at the yellow, almost white sand. Shells littered the banks.

I took everything in, savoring the peace that had settled around me. I was alone and noone else was here. This secluded, small beach was ringed in trees, hiding me from the views of others.

_-Finnick sat on the beach, watching the waves. It was the day after he had gotten home from the 65th Hunger Games and all the girls would fall over him whenever he walked in. He wanted to be at the public beach, never alone. West Beach didn't have the beauty of the secluded Victor's Cove._

_All the girls were staring at him. Even before Finnick had left for the Games, he'd had a nice amount of admirers- he was very handsome. But after, he had the riches, the beauty, and the honour. What girl wouldn't want him?_

_Me, I had never fallen for Finnick's act. Expecially not after the Games. Now, he has no care for any woman, no control. He uses what he wants and throws it away. Yet the girls keep coming. When I see Finnick, all I see are the women that he takes home and the people he had murdered._

_He's a monster._

_I have murdered as well but, unlike Finnick, I hadn't enjoyed it. I did it to survive. All I wanted was to survive._

_His bronze tousled hair fell in his eyes as he sat on the dark warm sand. I stared at him from behind the bushes, scared of him. All I could think of was the murders. What if he still wanted to kill people? What if he liked to kill?-_

I felt something touch my shoulder but ignored it. It wasn't important, all that mattered was the sea, the sky, and my memories.

**Short chapter, I know. I really want to get 10 reviews at least before my next chapter...**

**Please review! :3  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Days passed, like years. I went through my memories, reliving my life. From the sweet memories of me and my family to the bitter, painstakingly vivid ones of my Games. Either way, it hurt. All the memories reminded me of who I had been, who I could never be again. I'd always be a monster.

The darkness that surrounds me

Is holding me so I'm not free

Like a deep and endless sea

That one will never flee

There is no light for me to see

Alone I am, alone I be

Noone was ever here but me

And all I ever did was lose the key

Freedome never cost this much of me

All of me is now the key.

Should I give myself and pay the fee;

Or stay like this and leave me be?

I'd started writing poetry when no one was around. People say it can relieve stress and help you. So I'll keep trying. What if this can make me _me _again? Every victor takes a hobby, even the insane ones. I hide my poems, I don't want anyone to hate me. People hate Finnick- he's arrogant, pompous, and licentious. He isn't respectable.

I still went to the beach, noone had come since the first day and I still didn't know who they were.

I sat on the beach, slipping into the memories.

_-Vines grew around us, I was again reliving the Hunger Games. I was hiding in the rocky cavern Vetro and I had originally hid in. Maybe if we hadn't left, Vetro wouldn't have died that way. Not like that... I was rationing the food we'd taken from the Cornucopia. He sat beside me, shivering in the cold, damp air that filled the cave. The arena was nice- so far in weather. It had been a moderate temperature but night's were colder than normal._

_Vetro and I had little supplies. Three or so apples, some bread, a canteen of water, rope, a sleeping bag, and water purifier packet were in the backpack I'd taken. I'd also got a dagger and a spear. I had both weapons, Vetro was scared of them- he told me his mother had been murdered by the Capitol._

_He'd looked at me, "Annie?"_

_"Yeah?" I whispered softly, hoping noone was around to hear us._

_He took a soft breath, "Do you think one of us will win?" He looked at me, eyes wide in fear._

_I thought for a while, touching my finger to the end of the dagger and feeling protective of the small boy from the poor part of Four. "I hope we can, Vetro. Go to sleep honey." I tucked him into the warm sleeping bag and slipped away to the mouth of the cave._

_I watched the uneventful nature. Small animals that I thought were harmless unlike most of the things in the arena scurried about at the bottom of trees and bushes. Everything was serene and quiet, until the plants rustled as a girl ran out, tripping. Her brown hair flew forward as she fell to the ground. As she got up, she looked behind her._

_After, when she'd began running, the two tributes from One ran out, weapons out. The girl, Diamond, had an axe and the boy, Shine, had sword out. The other girl, I believe she was from Twelve, tripped again, twisting her ankle. She gasped in pain and I slipped farther into the darkness of the cave as the Careers advanced on her._

_"Hey Twelve! Why'd you run? We won't hurt you!" sang Diamond happily, her eyes shining as she swung the axe around carelessly. Twelve whimpered softly, eyes on Shine's sword as he advanced._

_Shine smiled, "Not much, anyway. Not before we kill you. We have to get going, we saw Six while we were chasing you." He smiled and bent down by her, his face getting close to hers._

_I leaned forward, eyes wide in fear as he whispered to her, so low I could barely hear, "Twelve? Any last words?"_

_She looked up at him, "Please, don't kill me." She begged. "You'll regret it."_

_"Really? I will?" He looked at Diamond. "Will I regret it, partner?" He raised his sword slightly, putting it at her throat._

_Diamond shook her head enthusiastically, "Nope!" She said cheerfully._

_Shine smiled, "Told you. Nighty night, Twelve." He put the sword into her stomach and blood started bubbling from the wound._

_I backed away and looked around to make sure Vetro didn't see anything. I heard Diamond's voice sing out from behind me, "Oh Si-ix! Come here!"_

_I looked out to see Diamond's blonde hair disappearing into the brush.-_

I stared out at the ocean, my skin tingling when someone touched my shoulder. I breathed softly, lost in the memories. Then he started talking.

"Hey, Annie. How are you today?" He waited silently for my answer. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed. "Annie, come on... Talk to someone. You can't stay holed up inside yourself forever, now can you?"

I didn't speak, all I did was keep breathing and watch the beautiful ocean.

"Fine. Let's see if I can stay as silent as you." He smiled and sat there, staring at the ocean beside me, thinking.

It was Finnick Odair. Why was he here? I thought he was on a Capitol trip. With those _women. _Whatever the reason, I wouldn't give in to Finnick's charm. I couldn't afford to.

Over the next few days, Finnick started a routine. Every morning, around six, he'd come down and talk, just talk. It didn't matter if I listened, or if I answered, he just talked. Then he'd go to his house, fix a lunch, and return back, talking of Victor's I would never be able to remember.

"Hey Annie. How are you? Mags had a seizure. It's horrible, really... Hey, Annie. How was last night? Did you sleep well? Mags is doing better. Peg, Alistair, and Eggert are with her now. Eva will be there with the medications soon... Hey, Annie. Your sister said you didn't eat last night. Do you want me to bring you something?"

On and on, every day, all day. I would think it'd get annoying, but no. Finnick's words soothed me, made me think less of the Games and more on his voice. The actual voice, not the words. His accent, the accent everyone from District Four shares. The way his emotions can shine in every word. When he's excited, it spreads to everyone else. His voice was beautiful to listen to.

Then one day, his words caught my attention. "Hey, Annie." He said softly, said. "Your victory tour is next week." He looked at me sadly. "Their making you go. You should get ready."

I sighed sadly. Victory Tour? I thought, like the interviews, I'd be exempt from them. But no. I had to go. What would it be like? What would I say?

Tomorrow, I'd have to be prettied up. Every time we're at the districts. Will I be alone? Will Finnick and Mags come with me? No, Mags wouldn't. She just had a stroke. Would Finnick come?

Oh, I truly am only a piece of their Games, aren't I?

**Review! 15 comments from different people and I'm going to update! Yayz!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So... Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it and stuffs... It's really short... I can't really find inspiration to get to my next big idea and I don't want to bore anyone! Check out my other stories too!**

"Annie, are you okay?" He whispered softly as I followed him onto the train. "Annie?"

I didn't answer, watching ahead, my head jumbled with thoughts. What would it be like when I get to Twelve? Did I kill their tributes? I don't think so...

_-I sat at the Careers table, watching the other tributes that sat at smaller tables. I looked into the dark corner in front of me and saw the intelligent grey eyes of the District Twelve girl. I smiled slightly and waved quickly, hoping the other Careers didn't see._

_She looked away abruptly and whispered to her district partner. I looked at both of them closely. They looked very close, both with grey eyes, dark brown hair, and the same tan skin. They were both very skinny from hunger, like most of the kids in Twelve._

_When lunch was over, we went back into the training center. I walked over to the two, smiling slightly. They were at the spear station, practicing together. They weren't very good at it. " Hello?" I whispered softly._

_The girl looked at me, eyes widening. "Hey, look, it's Four."_

_The boy smiled slightly, "Whatcha doing here?" He asked, eyes flashing dangerously._

_I looked at them, "I wanted to know your names..." I sighed, looking down._

_The girl laughed, "Do you really care?" She said sadly. "None of us will win."_

_"I guess." I whispered and walked away.-_

I sat down when Finnick guided me to my seat. I stared out the window and Finnick sat across from me quietly. "So, Annie. What are you going to say to the People of Twelve?"

I watched ahead quietly, wondering the same. What would I say? There was nothing to say, I had no contact with their tributes other than that one talk.

I didn't really have contact with anyone but Vetro, Diamond, and the one who killed Vetro.

This was going to be a very long week, isn't it?

When we got to Twelve, the stylist attacked me, exactly like they had before my Games. They got to work, complaining about how I hadn't "cared" for myself as I should have since they last saw me.

_-It was the night of the interviews. I stood in front of a mirror, watching my dress twirl around just above the floor. It was very simple- a long, white halter top dress. My hair was done up beautifully._

_I heard a soft knock on the door. I turned to see who it was. Finnick stood there, watching me. "Hey..." He smiled slightly, looking over the dress quietly._

_"Finnick, would you leave? You won't ever see any more of me and I know you were against this dress." I turned away from him, hoping he'd leave._

_"Annie... I chose this design." He hesitated. "I wanted you to look more innocent, maybe people would like you more." He turned and left, closing the door gently._

_I followed him a couple minutes later, wondering why Finnick Odair would want me to look innocent.-_

Soon enough, the stylists were finished. "You look magnificent, darling." She smiled widely and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the large mirror. I was dressed in white again, this looked more like a silk towel thrown around my body. I'm guessing Finnick didn't have a say in this dress.

"Do you like it sweetheart?" one of the stylists asked cautiously.

I stared at the mirror quietly. I heard footsteps shuffle to the door. Silence. Then the door opened and one person came out. "Hey, Annie. Come on, it's starting."

He pulled me down the many halls of District Twelve's Justice Building. I could hear the faint sound of cheering, slowly getting louder with ever step I took. I wanted to turn back and hide but just as I finally got the courage to do it, the large front doors were open and I stepped into the sunlight of Twelve's main square.

The cheers, though fake, were loud and defeaning. I heard screaming, though, and soon I saw the ground coming towards me. I hit my head and felt the pain slash through my head. Only then, before I went unconscious, did I realized that the screams were mine.

**Love it? Hate it? Review! Please! It might take a while before the next chapters! I'll probably be busy.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, I'm going on vacation for a week and I won't be able to upload as often as I would. And I just... I just can't get any ideas. I think this will end soon... She'll mentor, then there will be fluff... If anyone has ideas, I need your input! Any big things... Review or PM. Thanks!**

I woke up later, my head pounding, sheets covering my body. I groaned and pushed the sheets down from my chin, looking around. "Annie!" A relieved voice whispered from the corner. I looked towards the voice and saw Finnick watching me, eyes full of worry.

I looked at him quietly, eyes wide. I tried to remember what had happened before, when I'd left the justice building of Twelve. I took a deep breath, watching the emotions that flashed across Finnick's face. Pain, worry, relieved, stressed, care. He smiled slightly then bit his lip.

"Annie?" He frowned. "Are you okay?" I watched him. Am I okay? I just feel tired now. Why did I freak out earlier? Why did Twelve effect me so much? What happened?

The cheers of Twelve echoed through my brain, reminding me of that time.

_-Vetro and I were walking through a meadow, the grass fronds twirling at our feet. We didn't talk, we didn't want to alert anyone. It was too late. The Careers had seen us. We didn't see them as they came closer to us. Soon, Shine jumped out, attacking me. I jumped quickly to the side, avoiding his sword easily._

_Diamond swung for me with her axe and I bent, the axe going over my head. I looked at her, "Why aren't you allied with Two?" We began a dance, her striking and me jumping out of the way easily._

_"We killed them." She gasped, attacking me again, missing by an inch. "Rian and Evaline." She laughed softly. "Shine? Did you kill the boy?"_

_She turned, giving me an opening. I ran towards her and jumped, kicking her chest. I saw Shine run towards her, leaving Vetro. "Vetro! Run, come on!" I didn't turn back to see if he was following or whether Shine and Diamond could follow._

_"Vetro!" I turned around to see him trip. "No!" He got up, just in time for Diamond's swining axe to dislocate his head from his body. "Vetro!"_

_I saw the blood and I started screaming, the screams reverberating around the edges of the meadow. My vision turned red and I looked at Shine and Diamond. "You killed him. You monsters!"_

_I ran towards Diamond, growling when Shine jumped in front of me. "No!" I screamed. He attacked me, the sword making an arc toward me. I ran for ward, pushing him to the ground. "Die." I grabbed the sword from my grasp and smiled when I saw fear in his eyes. I thrust the sword into his heart, farther, into the ground._

_All light in his eyes disappeared in the instant I pressed the sword into his body. His hand, which had been going to my throat, fell limply to the ground. I heard the footsteps of Diamond retreat into the woods. I heard the two cannons echoing in the arena. I pulled all of Shine's belongings and set them to the side before walking to Vetro's head. I took his head in my hands quietly and pressed my lips to his forehead, which was already cold._

_"Goodbye, sweet young Vetro." I left quickly, hoping to forgot what happened.-_

Finnick watched me. "Annie?" He went to me and sat beside me. "Annie... I believe in you. I know you won't be like this forever. You will talk again. You will care." He bent forward and kissed my forehead. Tomorrow we're going home, Snow cancelled the interview." He smirked. "To the disappointment of the Capitol. Either way, Annie, you'll be home again. Won't that be fun?"

I stared at the wall quietly, my eyes wide. Home. Going home.

The ocean, the beach, the beauty... I'm so homesick.

I want to go home.

**Review, Review, Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you PinkBookworm7 for giving me an idea, which will be used! This is a kind of short chapter, I think! I hope you like it!**

Again, I found myself sitting on the beach of Four, Finnick beside me, talking about his life, his family, his everything. From his family's history (the Odairs have been in the Hunger Games ten time so far) to what he ate for breakfast (waffles with orange juice).

He never stopped talking. Other than the first couple seconds in which he asked how I was, Finnick talked nonstop. I liked it. I was happy. I wouldn't fall to Finnick's charm. I still haven't. He was company, an outcast like me.

-_I was at school. I was twelve. Alease was dead now, I was alone. An outcast. I had no friends. Alease was the only one that would be friends with poor Annie Cresta. Now that Alease was gone, I'd be alone. Again._

_I sat at lunch, pulling out my chips and tuna sandwich. I sighed and took a bite, smiling at the taste. I loved tuna. It tasted so good. I heard giggling and looked up, my eyes finding the table where the daughters and sons of past victors sat._

_They looked at me and outright laughed. They walked over to me, smiling widely, "Hey Cresta, having fun, all alone?" They sat around me, their cruel eyes watching me._

_"Crazy, Crazy, Crazy Cresta! Can't make a friend to save her life! The last one died and alone she cried! Without a single friend to see! Crazy, Crazy, Crazy Cresta." She laughed at me._

_A boy smiled, "Your little friend died! And you wouldn't last a day in the arena, Crazy Cresta!"_

_I watched them, "Please go away. I beg you." I whispered softly._

_"Crazy Cresta wants us to leave!" One girl pushed my sandwich to the ground and they walked away laughing.-_

I was taken out of my daydreams when I heard the yelling again, "Hey, look, it's Crazy Cresta!" They laughed as they approached.

Finnick turned, his eyes flashing as he watched them approach. In the dying light, they didn't realize who he was. They also didn't see the trident at Finnick's side.

The girls approached, "Hey, Crazy. You lasted the arena, much to our surprise. The good news- you really fit your name don't you? Crazy, Crazy, Crazy Cresta."

Finnick stood up but, of course, the girl didn't glance his way, expecting him to be some weak little boy. "Ha! What's wrong, Crazy Cresta? A mute that can't handle the world! Ha!" She laughed softly.

Finnick grabbed the trident and stepped into the light of the sun so they could see him. "If you want to say something to her, please tell me first." He said politely, his eyes deadly.

The girl looked at him and gasped, "Finnick Odair? Your with Crazy Cresta- I mean, Annie?" She backed away and the guys got in front of the girl.

"Please don't hurt her! Or us! Please, Mr. Odair. We'll leave Annie alone." The boy begged, not taking his eyes off Finnick.

Finnick glared at him then pointed at me, "Tell Annie you're sorry." He told the girl.

The girl nodded and loked at me, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Annie." She said politely and insincerely.

"Sincerely. Now." He ordered to all of the kids.

They all scrambled to do as he said, begging me forgiveness.

FInnick nodded after a while. "I'm satisfied. Go, now. And never come back again."

Once they were gone, Finnick returned to sitting beside me. "I'm so sorry, Annie. I never want you to get hurt. I want to protect you as long as I'm alive."

Days went by, Finnick always by my side. Then, one day, he sighed and sat down, grabbing my hand. "Annie, I have to leave for a while. Not long, I swear." He looked down then pulled out a golden necklace. He held it so I could see, if I wanted to. It was beautiful. It had a shell strung on it with a pearl nestled into the ridges of the clam. The clam was decorated with many blue stones, tinier than any I'd seen sprinkled over the porcelain white shell.

"I wanted you to have it." He looked at it. "To remember me." He flicked his bronze hair from his face, looking at me. He unclasped it. "I want you to know I'm always with you. And that I'll always protect you, no matter where I am." He raised it towards my neck slowly, giving time to stop him. "It was my mother's... Before she died, anyway." He clasped it behind my neck and his hands slipped to my thin shoulders as he looked in my eyes.

"Annie... I hope you like it." He sat beside me again and resumed telling me his story about his family. Expecially his mother. He smiled and tied knots in a small piece of rope he always had on him.

As sunset came, he looked at me. "Annie... I'll see you soon." He half stood, leaning over me and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Goodbye, my angel." He stroked my hair and watched me for a little while before whispering. "I love you, Annie Cresta." He left and I listened to the receding crunch of his feet on sand as I thought about his words.

**Check out my other stories! I'm going to start another story (which may not last long) Broken Souls: Johanna Mason! If you have any ideas for new stories etc etc. Thanks for any reviews! **


	8. Chapter 7

**So this is obviously the next chapter... I want to get to 15 or more reviews before I update. Please spread the word! Nobody's really reading this... Is it that bad?**

Over the next five months, life returned to normal. Finnick came every day, talking to me all day, every day. I wondered how he didn't run out of things to say but it never failed, he had an endless supply of talk.

It had to end sometime. I could tell, one day, that he didn't want to tell me the news. "Annie... It's time for the 71st Hunger Games." He whispered, his eyes finding mine as he leaned forward. "You have to mentor. They insist. President Snow won't let you leave." He smirked, "I'll be with you. The entire time, okay?"

The time passed and soon we were sitting at the reapings, sitting in chairs behind the escort, Julius Wilks. I watched his hair, which was spiked blue with green ends. His skin had a blue tinge to it.

The mayor did his speech and showed the annual video. Then Julius stood and walked to the microphone, clearing his throat. "Welcome, District 4, to the reaping for the 70th Hunger Games!" He listened to the applause then smiled. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" He wet his lips and as the people cheered, he walked to the ball of the girls. He grabbed a slip and opened it.

"And the female tribute for district 4 is... Leah Shelburne!" He smiled as the crowd split, clapping, as Leah started to walk confidently to the stage. She shook Julius's hand then turned and waved to the crowd.

Julius watched as the crowd cheered, waiting for it to die down before reaching into the boy's reaping ball. "And the male tribute for district 4 is... Xavier Thine!"

There was clapping then voice yelled from the crowd, "I voulunteer!" The crowd parted and a seventeen-year-old boy walked up to the stage, waving at the screaming crowd.

Julius smiled widely, shaking the boys hand, "May I ask what your name is?" He asked politely.

"Noah Thine." He replied as he shook the Julius's hand.

Julius nodded and grabbed their wrists raising them above their heads. "May I present to you the tributes of district 4! Leah Shelburne and Noah Thine!"

I waited with Finnick as the tributes said goodbye to their families and friends. Soon, the Peacekeepers brought the tributes to us. We all got on the train and Finnick led me to the table. He pushed me down gently and I sat in a chair, staring ahead. After a while, the tributes came in for dinner.

Noah looked at me, "Annie Cresta," He looked at Finnick, "and Finnick Odair as mentors?" He laughed. "That's great."

I stared ahead, my eyes taking in everything. Finnick looked at me then at Noah. "We need to think of a strategy. Do either of you have talents?"

Noah smiled, "Yes. I'm wicked with a sword." He looked at me, eyes curiously taking in my appearance.

"Spears. I'm good with spears." Leah replied, her eyes fixed on Finnick tightly.

I zoned out for the rest of the conversation- Finnick could care for the tributes. He didn't need me.

-_I watched Mags and she whispered, "Annie, do you have any special talents?" I shook my head, blushing slightly. I could see Finnick's face darken as he did the math- most likely neither Vetro nor I would win. He was twelve and both of us were helpless._

_I looked away and we went to our rooms. Later that night, I couldn't sleep so I went to find Vetro. I passed by a door and heard soft voices whispering._

_"Four's not going to win this year Mags. You need to understand it. You need to understnad that these children won't make it! Neither of them can use a weapon! Neither of them! The girl is timid and she's been through a lot!"_

_The reply was quieter, "Finnick, believe in them. Come on. Believe."_

_A snort. "Did you ever think that I don't want them to win? Mmm? That I don't want any tribute from Four to ever be a victor, to deal with the pain of winning and killing? No, of course not!" I heard footsteps storming towards the door and I gasped, jumping into the closest room as the door to Mags's room banged open._

_"Mags. I've met Annie Cresta. I don't want her to win. I don't want the Capitol to destroy her innocence like they did mine. Just, please, Mags. Just try to understand." His footsteps retreated down the hall.-_

When the meeting was over, Finnick led me to my room. I sat on the bed quietly and stared at the door after Finnick had left. Not long after, there was a knock on the door. Silence. Another knock. Then the door opened.

I expected Finnick so I was surprised when Noah opened the door. "Annie..." He walked to me quietly and sat on the bed. He looked down, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, he looked at me again.

"Annie, I have to tell you something. Something important."

**Review, I beg of you! And please, if you don't like ANYTHING, tell me! I want to know your thoughts! I need all the constructive criticism possible. Please, everyone review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay, 17 reviews! YAY YAY YAY! Okay, here's the next chapter. Not very long but whatever!**

I didn't look at Noah and I didn't move. He watched me for a while then whispered softly, "Annie, I had to tell you before I go to the Games, in case I die. I don't want to regret not telling you this."

I watched the door as he spoke, confused by his words. What did he want?

"Annie, I know your in there. I know you choose not to talk. I believe in you, I believe that you can be who you were before. Annie, I-" There was a knock on the door and Noah groaned. He stood and Finnick opened the door.

"Annie?" Finnick saw Noah standing beside my bed. "Noah, please leave."

Noah looked at me quietly, "I just want to tell Annie something."

Finnick sighed and rolled his eyes, "She needs to sleep."

"Sleep, or _sleep_, Finnick Odair?" Noah challenged.

"Sleep, now leave." Noah stormed out, glaring at Finnick before Finnick closed the door behind Noah. Finnick smiled at me and took my hand, pulling me lightly. I stood, staring at the door then looking away as Finnick took me to the shower.

He undressed me and pushed me into the shower, grabbing a washcloth and cleaning me. He always did this, after he'd found out that I didn't do anything. It wasn't dirty, it was like when a father washes his child. Finnick did this without talking, which unsettled me. His eyes were stormy as he washed my body.

He dried me off, mouth a straight line. He redressed me in a cotton nightgown and tucked me into bed, focused on the task at hand. He pushed me back onto the bed and pulled the covers to my chin.

"Goodnight, Annie." He shut the lights out as he left the room.

In the dark, I wondered what Noah was about to say. What was so important? I guess I would find out soon enough, I thought as I slipped into sleep.

The next morning, Noah had little time to speak before Julius ushered us around the train as we entered the Capitol. Finnick dressed me again and led me around the Capitol. He took care of everything and sat me down everywhere he went. He spoke to the stylists of Leah and Noah.

When it came to the parade in the Circle, Finnick led me to our seats as mentor and told me what all had happened as we waited for the Chariots. Soon, we saw the chariots come.

The districts passed uneventfully and I only took in our tributes clothing. They were both minimally dressed. Noah was dressed in jeans that were colored green. Their bodies were blue and seemed to be shimmering as if they were underwater. Leah had a long green skirt that tightly hugged her legs and a top that barely covered her breasts which looked like shells. They waved at the crowds.

We listened to President Snow's speech and Finnick pulled me to the elevator when it was done. My eyes stared ahead as Finnick grabbed Noah and Leah's arms. We gathered in the elevator and watched as the district 12 tributes got on. Their eyes were wide as they watched me, obviously remembering when I was last in their district- screaming.

Finnick pulled us out on the Fourth Floor and we had a small dinner. It was quick. Finnick fed me, all I did was open my mouth when he got the fork close. I chewed and swallowed every bite. Noah watched Finnick and me closely, his eyes curiously watching us.

Finnick looked at Leah and Noah. "Done?" He smiled. "Would you two go to your rooms and clean up before bed? You have training tomorrow."

They nodded and left.

Later, after Finnick cleaned me and tucked me into bed, Noah came in. "Annie, maybe now I can tell you!" He smiled and sat on the bed beside me. He pulled me into a sitting position, gently like Finnick had.

"Annie, I want to tell you that-" He was interrupted as an Avox came in to give me a water. The Avox curtsied to Noah and left.

I stared ahead at the wall and wondered again- what is Noah going to tell me? What is this important?

Noah took another breath then blurted out the words I'd thought I'd never hear from anybody, "Annie, I'm in love with you!"

**How about 25 reviews? Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope I can update more!**

I stared at the wall, emotions bouncing about in my head. Anger, surprise, sadness, fear, annoyance, anger, fear, surprise. I felt so much in those seconds, so much more than what I'd been feeling since the Games.

What did that mean? How could one person invoke such feelings?

-_It was awhile back, three months or so. The sun was shining, the sky was clear. I didn't speak, I never speak. I had my arms wrapped tightly around my legs, my eyes on the distant horizon. Finnick was next to me, our arms brushing occasionally. I liked when he was there. He could be stable, I needed that._

_He spoke about how he felt. He talked about how much he loved the ocean and small stories about Finnick Odair's misadventures in the ocean. Then he laughed, "I wouldn't give up the ocean for the world." He looked at me playfully, hoping I'd speak._

_I stared at the ocean. Would I give up this body of water and the memories and feelings tied with it? Could I never swim again, never see the ocean again? I wasn't as sure as Finnick, but I knew it would always be a hard choice._

_When I next heard his voice, it was thoughtful and serious._

_"There is one thing I would give up the ocean for." He went quiet. I didn't like when Finnick was quiet, when his beautiful voice wasn't there._

_I hadn't done anything and Finnick never told me what he'd give up his love for. As I sat there, I realized Finnick was no longer the enemy._

_He was a friend.-_

Noah's voice called me from the memory. Though I could understand now how little things could invoke one or two feelings, Noah's words- just three words- made me feel so many. "Annie? Please talk to me. Do something, I beg you."

I didn't answer- maybe he would stop loving me. He shouldn't love me- not a monster like me. It'd be better if he forgot.

Then I felt his arms encircle my waist and he put his head on my shoulder. "Annie... I know your there."

I didn't move, I didn't speak.

So for the next hour, he sat there, holding me tightly. Then he whispered, "I should go to my own room... Goodnight, my Annie."

He came to me at night, after Finnick had left. He held me and talked about himself.

I began to feel for him. I began to want to let him know I was there. It was such a short time that we had been together but I loved how straightforward he was. I admired how much confidence he had.

I wondered why I let myself love him.

When he said goodnight, he'd kiss me softly before leaving.

I watched his interview with interest, wondering at the questions he would be asked and what his answer would be. He looked nice but not too pompous and arrogant as I remember Finnick being.

Caeser smiled at Noah, "Hello Noah, how do you like the Capitol so far?"

"It's not home but... It'll do for now." Noah answered easily.

Caeser leaned forward, "So, the Capitol wants to know, how do you like having Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta as your mentors?"

Noah's eyes found mine as he answered, "Their an interesting pair. Annie is more than anyone thought of her but, sadly, I believe Finnick's much less." Finnick's hands curled into fists and he glared at Noah.

"So, to the next question, is there a woman at home you left?"

"No." He watched me closely.

"Well... I bet there will be many to choose from if you make it through the Games."

"I guess."

I didn't listen to the rest of the interview. My thoughts wandered to other place, other times.

-_Finnick had just gotten home from the Games. He looked at everyone, his eyes passing over them but never lingering. He flirted and played the crowds but he never meant a word he said to anyone as the reporters watched him._

_Later that day, my mother sent me to Finnick's home in the Victor's Village. I went, because my mother would have beaten me otherwise. I knocked on the door and Finnick opened it, beaming and ready for the cameras. I pushed the basket my mom had sent into his hands._

_"What's this for?" He asked curiously, pushing about the breads and candies stuffed into the basket._

_"Mom said it was a welcome home present."_

_He smiled at me, "Thank you. Please tell her thank you as well. Would you like to come in?"_

_"Your a murderer." I turned and ran home.-_

Finnick touched my arm, "Annie, it's time to go." He touched my arm but turned to smile seductively at some Capitol women. He steered me out, where we met Noah and Leah.

Noah looked away from his talk with the District Seven girl- I think her name was Johanna Mason. He smiled widely at me and walked over to me. "Annie." He looked at Finnick, eyes full of annoyance, "I'll take her from here."

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll keep her." He tightened his grip slightly on my arm.

Noah grabbed my other arm just as tightly as Finnick. "I said I'll take her."

"I said I'm fine." Finnick growled in response.

Noah didn't look once at me, watching Finnick as he whispered, "Don't you have some Capitol women to seduce?" They glared at each other, each trying to stare the other down. Finally, Finnick looked away, his bronze hair hiding his eyes from everyone. So they couldn't see what he felt.

But I'd seen it before he'd hid.

The pain, the remorse, the sadness. Then he left. Noah took my hand, rubbing it softly and kissed it. "Come on. Let's get you to the room."

He gently led me to my room and held me all night. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling happy for the first time since I was reaped.

When I woke up the next day, it was around noon and Noah wasn't there. On my bedside table was a envelope with my name on it. I grabbed it quietly and touched it, knowing it was from Noah.

Suddenly the door opened and I dropped the envelope. Finnick looked in. "Annie! I'm glad your up..."

I looked at him curiously, standing as he walked over, putting the envelope in a drawer. He took my hand to pull me away but I shook my head.

"What do you want?" He asked, exasperated. I looked down and understanding dawned on his face.

"Noah?" I nodded. "Annie..." He took a deep breath.

"The Games have begun."

**Please please please review**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, absolutely no one liked the last chapter but neither did I really so... Here's this one, fair? Ok, whatever. I really liked this one and I hope you guys do too!**

I cried.

Finnick had left already and I didn't understand why I cried over the news that Noah had gone to the Games and left me asleep. No goodbye. He expects to win. I hope he does.

When Finnick came back, he told me the tributes were alive and one of his friends was watching them closely. He held me while I cried. I could see it hurt him to comfort me. He must think I'm weak.

Maybe I am. Finnick can keep himself from caring, why can't I?

I loved Noah. I loved him back and he never knew. He has to come back so he will know. Finnick pulled back from me, "Annie, I have to go help the tributes. You stay here, please, Annie. Don't leave." He looked down uncomfortably then back at me. "Please, Annie. I'll bring him back for you." And he left.

I sat on the bed, my eyes drying of the tears. I kept my knees to my chest and watched the wall, telling myself Noah had to come back. He couldn't die.

-_"Annie, listen to me." My mother's voice soothed me as I sat in front of her, crying. "You don't really love that boy." She gestured at him. "Your too young to know what love is. Your so young." She took me in her arms._

_"Mom... I'm twelve! How can I be too young! My life could end before I turn eighteen!" Pain flashed through her eyes._

_"Annie... Please calm down. Your too young to understand what it's like. What it's really like."_

_"Will I really get over him? Will I forget about him?"_

_My mother thought for a while before hesitantly answering, "No, Annie. You will never forget him. He meant something to you, even if it wasn't as much as you thought it was."_

_"Mom, how will I know when I really am in love?"_

_She smiled, "You will know."_

_I touched her hair thoughtfully, "What's it like to be in love?"_

_"It's beautiful. When your in love, you want the other's company, no matter what. You fight, sometimes. But it's always with the other person thoughts and feelings in mind." She thought for a while. "When your in love, you don't need someone. You want them with you. You'd give yourself for them, and them for you."_

_"Do you love dad?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Will I fall in love?"_

_"Annie, I believe you will fall in love with many people." She kissed my hair. "But one person will make the biggest difference in your heart and he will give everything to have you with him."-_

I felt Finnick's arms brush mine. He was speaking but I didn't care to listen to the words. I didn't know how long it had been. My memories can take up hours, minutes, or seconds.

_-I was talking to one of my cousins, Allie. She was in love, she was getting married. It was a month before my reapings. We were at the beach, her hair splayed around her, blending in with the light crystals of the sand. We were laughing._

_I poked her stomach then whispered, "Allie?"_

_"Yeah, An?" She asked, looking at me, noticing how serious my voice was._

_"What's it like to be in love?"_

_"An, it's different for everyone."_

_I sighed and leaned back. "I want to fall in love. I want to so badly. Do you like being in love with Jake?"_

_She nodded, her eyes full of a misty look, "Yes, An. It's perfect. It's like living in an eternal heaven. Jake loves me, he'd give everything for me. He cares about me, unlike anything else. He... It's hard to explain."_

_"I bet." I whispered sadly, looking away._

Finnick was there, still or again, I didn't know which.

He told me they'd made it through the first week. The final twelve.

Noah had made it. Noah'd be coming back. I fell back on the covers when Finnick left, watching the ceiling closely, falling asleep after awhile.

_-It was three years later. Noah had lived through the Games. We'd married. The Games weren't real and everything was perfect. Noah and I had a son, Ashlar._

_We were grilling by the beach, Noah's birthday was today. He was cooking, his black hair falling in his eyes as he concentrated on the fish in front of him. I sat with Ashlar, only one year old, stroking his beautiful reddish-brown hair._

_I looked back at Noah, pure joy filling my heart. "Oh, Noah..."_

_He looked up at me and I noticed now his hair wasn't black, as it should have been. It was bronze, a bronze that made my heart swell with an unknown emotion. Those eyes, those eyes..._

_No, that's not right...-_

I twisted and twirled under the covers, the nightmares pulling me the way they wanted. I was a slave to the images that poured on me.

_-Vetro's body lay on the ground in front of me, his head a few feet to the side. Everything seemed surreal, unlike how they normally were in my memories. I couldn't see the Career anywhere._

_I walked towards the body, my legs feeling weighted, slowed, as if they were in water. I bent down by his body and cried softly. "I'm so sorry, Vetro..." I whispered then went to his head, wondering where the claw was to take away his body. It would come soon. It had to._

_I grabbed his head and walked over to the body, ignoring the blood that ran over my hands. I put the body and the head together. "Live, Vetro, live!" I whispered. But I couldn't put him back together._

_I looked at his dead eyes that stared at nothing then buried my head in his shirt, shaking. "No, no, no... It's all my fault..." I sat there, sobbing into Vetro's tiny chest. After a while, I fell silent. I heard breathing. I didn't care. If it was the Careers coming to kill me off, let them do it. Who cares?_

_Then I felt the rise and fall of a chest under my head. I shook, eyes widening. Vetro can't breath. He can't be alive. Hope swelled inside me and I looked at him. "Vetro?"_

_It wasn't Vetro. The face wasn't Vetro's face. Black hair surrounding light blue eyes. "Noah?" I watched him and turned, seeing a knife sticking from his abdomen. "What happened?"_

_"You killed me." He growled, his eyes full of hate as he watched me. "You did this to me!" He yelled then coughed up blood._

_"No, no, no, no! Noah, I would never hurt you! I swear!" I backed away, falling on my butt._

_He got up, pulling the knife from his body. "You did this to me! I was so close to winning! You wanted me to die!" He came towards me, blood beginning to seep from his eyes._

_"No, no, Noah!" I started crying, feeling my back press against a tree. I was cornered. I couldn't get away from him._

_"So I'll kill you!" He laughed as he raised the knife. I watched it glint as it headed for my chest._

_Then they were all gone and the dream morphed._

_I was drowning._

_I can't ever remember not being able to swim. Not being able to return to the surface. Not being able to save myself._

_My arms wouldn't move, I didn't float at all. I tried to swim up towards the sky but I couldn't remember which way was up._

_I felt pain fill my chest. This is my end, isn't it? I've murdered, killed, survived the Hunger Games. I'm going to die by drowning. Ironic._

_I felt an arm encircle my waist and I was pulled up, or I'm guessing that's where I was being pulled. I felt the relaxing motion of swimming as someone carried me to what I guess was the shore._

_I tried to open my eyes but found I was too weak to do even that. I held onto the arm with any remaining strength. I let go easily when I felt the sand benath my body. Someone pressed their lips to mine, seeming to draw all water from inside my water._

_Strength returned to me in that single kiss. It gave me everything._

_Everything._

_I opened my eyes when my rescuer pulled back. I wanted to thank them. I opened my mouth then paused when I saw who the savior was._

_The sea green eyes, tanned skin, bronze hair. Finnick Odair._

_He smiled weakly at me, seeming to be as weak as I had been. He gasped and fell to his side by me. "Annie..." I began to speak but he shushed me. "I love you..." He gulped. "I'd give everything for you." He pressed something into my hand softly. "Don't forget me. Please, my Annie." He ran his hand over my cheek thoughtfully._

_"Goodbye, Annie." He kissed me once more. "I love you, Annie Odair."_

_I began to speak but found I couldn't. As I watched, Finnick began to disappear. The waves lapped at his feet which seemed to not be there. As the tide got higher and higher, it washed away more and more of his body, as if it was just paint meant to be wiped away._

_When only his head was left, he began again to speak, "Goodbye, my love, my life, my Annie Oda-" He couldn't finish speaking, the wave wiping away everything I had left of him._

_I felt empty without Finnick beside me. I felt like my heart had been torn out of my chest. This is what it really feels like to be broken. I looked down at my hand and saw the token he'd given me._

_The necklace he'd given me before he'd left to go to the Capitol._

_I looked back at the ocean._

_Finnick had given his life for me. Without him I would have died. And for me, he did die._

_I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as I watched the horizon, wishing Finnick was here to fill the void in my heart only he could fill.-_

**So Annie realized she has feelings for Finnick. What do you think of her dreams? Foreshadowing.**_  
_

**This story is almost over... I really want to do a Finnick story... Tell me what you guys think!  
**

**This story will only go until she realizes she loves Finnick, may have a bit of fluff at the end (if you review and get to like 45 reviews before this is over) then it will have an epilogue, k?  
**

**Review- love it, hate it, tell me your true feelings!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, sorry for the slow update... I felt kind of out of it so... yeah. Finnick and Annie little cute scene and stuff in this chapter then the scene with Johanana that you can read in my other story too. Thanks for reading!**

I woke up the next day, blinking sleep from my eyes, sweat pouring down my face. I shook and got out of the bed, looking around and rubbing my face. I felt more normal than I had for a while as I got up and went to the mirror, watching my face closely, looking for changes.

I got back on the bed and smiled widely, "Noah's going to come back." I whispered softly to my self.

There was a soft knock on the door and Finnick came in. His bronze hair fell in his eyes and he kept his eyes down, "Annie, I have to tell you something." He walked over to the bed slowly and sat down uncomfortably, keeping his eyes away from mine.

I curled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around the knees. I watched him closely, trying to read his body language. He had bad news, something was bothering him. Something bad and important.

He played with a piece of rope in his hands, knotting it, over and over. He looked up at me. "Annie, it's about Noah." I looked at him, eyes wide. He looked down again and tied the knot more rapidly, untying and retying.

"I thought you'd react that way." He sighed and looked back at me. "You love him, don't you?" I nodded slightly, wary of what he wanted to tell me.

"Annie, Noah's dead." He looked away.

I started shaking, pain filling my chest. "No..." Noah can't be dead, not now. "How?" I could barely get those two words out through the pain. It felt like it was suffocating me.

"Annie..." I let out a breath sadly. "Fine, he was killed. By the District 7 female tribute, her name is Johanna Mason." I nodded sadly then he whispered. "I'm going to take care of you." He whispered and looked at me.

I looked at him, at his earnest seagreen eyes. I could feel the tears slowly leak out from the corners of my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and shook in anger. I felt Finnick's arms encircle me tightly, warm and strong.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, putting my face in his hair. I took a deep breath and smelled his hair, smiling slightly at the scent of it. I snuggled into his body, wishing for a second that it was Noah, then happy that Finnick was here with me.

I pulled back and he smiled slightly before taking a bag out of his pocket. "Here, this makes me feel better, maybe it'll help you." He opened the bag and smiled. It was full of sugarcubes. "Take one."

I stared at them closely, smiling then looked at him, almost forgetting Noah. Finnick reached his hand into the bag of sugarcubes and raised one out, pressing it against my lips. I opened my mouth softly, letting him feed me the sugarcube. He let it go and I closed my mouth, letting the cube disappear into nothing.

He softly pushed my hair behind my ear and ran a finger over my jaw, caressing my skin. His eyes were focused on mine and he leaned forward. I thought he would kiss me but instead, he wrapped his arms around me and leaned into me, hiding his face in my long dark hair.

"Annie... I hope you feel better." He held me then pulled back, looking in my eyes for a minute before pulling away and kissing my forehead gently.

"I'm so sorry, Annie."

A few days later, Finnick and I were sitting on the bed. I was in the middle, my knees against my chest, my arms holding my knees. He was talking to me, trying to make me forget about Noah. He smiled lightly, "Sorry, Ann, I have to get the door." I nodded and he left quickly.

After a while, Finnick came back, talking to someone, "If you need anything, just tell me." Finnick looked at me, his eyes sad and waved slightly before leaving. The girl he had escorted him had dark hair and also had matching dark brown eyes. She sat on the bed in front of me to try and get my attention.

I stared ahead, trying to ignore her and hoping she'd leave. "Annie, I have to tell you something." I'm guessing she's not going to leave by now so I begin truly listening.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself to say the next words: "I'm Johanna Mason, the victor. Noah, the tribute, told me to tell you thank you."

Johanna Mason. District 7. Killed Noah. The information processed quickly and I looked at her, truly looking at her. I couldn't understand what I saw in her eyes but I knew what I felt. It hurt and as I watched her, the pain of Noah's death washed through my body. I screamed in anger and jumped at her, trying to scratch her, hurt her like she hurt me.

**So, please please please review! I hope you really liked that chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, here it is! The second to last really short chapter! I will finish this within the next week, at least. This is the last chapter with Finnick, the last chapter is an epilogue, after Mockingjay... Thank you all for reading this! I hope you enjoyed my writing and continue to read other stories of mine! *bow* Thank you, and please read this scene!**

Soon I found myself pinned to the bed by a very strong, very warm man. He held me until I finally quit fighting, all the energy falling out of my body. I looked up at the eyes that watched me closely, beautiful sea green eyes that were full of concern... and another emotion which I couldn't quite comprehend coming from this beautiful creature. An emotion I had never seen but always dreamed of.

Love. True love.

"Annie? Why? Why do you finally decide it's time to interact with the real world only to attack Johanna?!" He yelled in my face, hurt blossoming in his god like features. No wonder the women always fall for him. He was absolutely and utterly gorgeous, outdoing any boy I'd ever met before.

I studied his face, taking in the beautiful tan skin and the golden bronze hair that fell around his face. His eyes were wide and I was utterly aware of the feeling of his hands encircling my wrists, his body inches away from mine.

But I couldn't bear to do this. It went against everything I'd ever believed in. I'd told myself five years ago that I would never fall for the womanizer that was Finnick Odair. I, however, found myself doing just that.

I was suddenly brought back to reality when I felt hot tears running down over my cheeks, slipping into my hair. Finnick was gone, having disappeared into thin air, as far as I knew. It took a minute for me to realize that the tears weren't mine, that they were Finnick's.

I raised my hand to my cheeks and felt the tear slip onto my finger. I closed my eyes and slowly and deliberately pressed my finger to my lips. I smiled slightly when I felt the tear slip onto my lips. I let it slip into my mouth and tasted the salty water.

I had to admit, finally, after all these years, that I was in love with Finnick Odair.

* * *

When Finnick came back, he sat my dinner down on the nightstand, not looking at me, as if all the life had slipped from him. He turned to leave but I reached my hand out catching his arm so he wouldn't leave. He turned, eyes dead and devoid of life. I'd never seen Finnick like this.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered softly, looking away, scared he would laugh at me, scared I'd judged him wrong.

He hesitated then sat on the bed beside me, shaking his head, "Really, Annie? Why not?"

I looked down and then looked back at him, "Because... Finnick, I never want you to leave me because I never want to lose you." He took one of my hands in his and he waited for me to continue, I didn't.

"Tell me everything Annie." He whispered, eyes filling with life, with caring, and just what I'd seen earlier- love. I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand for support.

How would I explain all my feelings? How would I explain how my views have changed- do I even explain that? What could I say that could sum up everything I've ever felt? Then I found the words, the shortest way of telling him what I feel, "I love you, Finnick Odair."

There was silence. I kept my eyes down, on our hands, twined together on my legs. "Finnick?" Slowly, I looked up, my eyes going up to meet his. He took my chin in his hand not entwined with mine and kissed me softly.

His lips were warm on mine and slowly moved on mine. He was gentle and it didn't last long before he pulled back. He smiled sadly and I couldn't form a sentence for a while. I knew he was waitng for me to say something.

Finally I choked out, "Why did you do that?" I whispered softly.

"Because I've always loved you, Annie." He whispered, smiling again and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against my forehead.

**As I said, very very short. Cute, I guess.**

**Please review for more or less! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you again and I hope you enjoy it (as was said earlier). Thank you, thank you all! :D  
**


	14. Epilogue

**The last chapter! Thank you all and don't forget my other stories! I hope you like the "epilogue" and please, don't be afraid to comment on it. This is right after everyone got back at the very end of Mockingjay. Thank you all, again!**

Four Years Later...

I was in my room, waiting for when Finnick would run back in the room, for when he would tell me the war was over and I could return to the beautiful white shores of Four. He'd been gone for two days now, two long, interminable days. I'd locked myself in my room, not doing anything but waiting for Finnick to return to me.

_I had just got to District 13. I was laying in a hospital bed and everything was so white, so bright. I couldn't see anything, I was blinded. All my senses seemed to be on overload, there was a high pitched scream in my ears, echoing through my head. My skin seemed to feel every thread on what I assumed was a blanket covering me. My mouth was dry and my whole body had a dull ache._

_Sea green eyes entered my view- taking away all the white and slowly revealing the bronze hair that curled around the tanned skin. Finnick, my Finnick. He had saved me. "Annie!" He whispered and the ring dulled as I felt his hands run over the skin of my face; my cheeks, my forehead, my ear, my neck. He was like a blind man that finally can see._

_He loves me, and I him._

_"Annie, I'm so sorry!" He whispered and pressed his lips to mine._

_I smiled slightly, just glad to see him again, "For what, Finnick?" My voice was low, so only he could hear. No one else needed to know how much I love him, no one else was worth speaking to. Maybe it was I who wasn't worth speaking too._

_"For leaving you all alone, for not saving you."_

_"Finnick... It doesn't matter, we're together."_

_"I'm so glad for that. Annie, I promise-" He stroked my hair desperately, paing filling the beautiful eyes that hovered above me._

_"Don't, you don't need to..." I whispered, even softer. "Don't promise me anything." He didn't need to promise me anything, wouldn't need to promise me ever._

_"I will, Annie... I promise you I will never leave you alone again. I will always come back."_

_"I know."_

I shook, remembering that. He would come back, he had to. The door opened and my eyes flicked to the figure that was entering. It was Johanna. She'd come every day since Finnick had left, out of obligation to him, of course.

"Annie..." Her voice was relectant. She had news. She never wanted to tell me what was happening. I needed to hear that, I needed to hear if he was still going, if he was still fighting.

"I have news..." She whispered softly, sitting beside me on the unruffled bed (I hadn't used it the entire time Finnick was gone). "About Finnick." This had to be good. When I turned to her, my heart fell at the pain that filled her face.

I waited for her to conitnue, to tell me that he was still coming back. "Annie... Finnick's not coming back."

I stared at her, at the bluntness of her statement. Every part of my body told me that it was not possible for Finnick to never come back to me. I analyzed every part of her face for the joke, the horrible joke that had to lurk there.

I only found pain and sadness.

I felt the tears begin to slip down my face, begin to mingle with some of my dark hair that fell from the ponytail. I wanted her to take it back, I wanted her so bad to tell me that she was joking. I knew that it would never come.

The hole in my heart widened, being torn as different emotions passed through. I shook, closing my eyes, the pain of my loss slipping through my entire body, beating me over and over.

I gasped, trying to push the thought of Finnick not being there away, slipping into the ever comforting memories of the past.

_His arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him. It was the day after our marriage. I was so happy, my heart bursting with the joy of being able to marry Finnick, to be Mrs. Odair. The words kept passing through my head, like little rolling balls._

_Mrs. Odair, Mrs. Finnick Odair, Mrs. Annie Odair, Annie Odair, Mrs. Odair, Finnick and Annie Odair, Mrs. Finnick Odair, Annie Odair, Mrs. Annie Odair._

_Nothing could go wrong. "Annie?" He whispered, the room was dark but for the one candle lighting the room from the distant desk in the corner of the sterile white room. It cast a soft glow over his and my features. I smiled slightly and looked at him, my eyes questioning._

_Everything we felt could be told in our eyes. We knew each other, sometimes knowing the other better than we knew ourselves. It was so completely perfect, the way that I could begin a sentence and Finnick would answer it before I could pass the first word. The way we could watch each other for hours, without ever touching, without ever speaking and be completely fulfilled._

But that was over now.

Now I was alone, utterly and completely alone.

_I looked at Finnick. He loved me, utterly and completely loved me. The girls that he took with him, they were necessary. He had to save me and his family. For years, he had had to keep everyone at an arms distance._

_But now I was let in._

_Now I was part of him, part of him that the Capitol would never touch. The Finnick from before the Sixty-Fifth Hunger Games. The Finnick that loved, the Finnick that cared, the Finnick that would give his life for his family._

_The Finnick that loves the crazy victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games._

I love Finnick Odair.

I love Finnick Odair.

Finnick Odair loves me.

Finnick Odair would never leave me.

I looked up at Johanna, the pain of losing Finnick dulled by the thought that he would always be with me, that he would never really leave me. That he would be in my memories. I looked up at the sky, unable now to watch Johanna. "I love you, Finnick. I know you love me too. I know you didn't leave me." I couldn't see now through the tears.

"I know you'll never leave me, at least not in spirit."

**Okay, now, let me explain a bit. When she says "I love Finnick Odair" twice, it's not a mess up. She's trying to calm herself. I hope you liked the ending and don't forget to read the rest of my stories. Please, please, please PLEASE...**

**...REVIEW!  
**


End file.
